


Whatever You Like

by biketest



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Coming Out, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1697567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biketest/pseuds/biketest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So look,” Danny says one day as they’re writing, two chairs pulled up to the small table with their notepads in front of them. “I’ve been meaning to tell you something.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever You Like

“So look,” Danny says one day as they’re writing, two chairs pulled up to the small table with their notepads in front of them. “I’ve been meaning to tell you something.” 

Casey glances up at him. From Danny’s tone Casey can tell he’s being serious. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah. It’s not a big deal or anything, it’s just something I’ve got to tell you.”

“Are you sure? Because usually when people have to start by assuring me that something isn’t a big deal, that’s because it actually is a big deal.”

“It’s not a big deal. Some people might think it’s a big deal, but it’s not.”

Casey narrows his eyes. “Well, I’ve got to admit that’s not very convincing.”

“Casey. I promise it’s not a big deal, but I am being serious.”

“Fine,” Casey says, spreading his hands in a motion of surrender. “What is it, Danny?”

Danny coughs and squints at his computer for a moment. “You know how I’ve been talking to Abby lately.” Casey nods, though Danny isn’t looking at him. “Well, it’s made me realize some things, and accept some other things — or at least start to, and it really isn’t a big deal, but you’re my best friend and I wanted to tell you.” He looks up from the computer and forces himself to look Casey in the eye. “I’m gay.”

Casey’s eyebrows shoot up. “You’re what?” He didn’t know what he expected, but it wasn’t that. 

“Are you having trouble hearing?”

“You’re gay?”

“I know you’re old, but I’d be worried if your ears were going already.”

“Danny, you date women. You’ve dated women as long as I’ve known you.”

“Hence the part where I’ve only just accepted it. Hence therapy. And I haven’t actually dated that many women at all.”

“Hm,” Casey says. He thinks about it. Danny had only dated a couple women as long as Casey’s known him, but he talked about women fairly often. That part was a surprise, but he had wondered about Danny and guys before. 

“It’s not that I was just like, using those women. I really did like them. Especially Rebecca. I just. I realized that it was more about wanting to be liked, wanting everyone to like me, and the way to get women to like me is to flirt with them and date them. But that wasn’t really what I wanted, even if I did like them as people. There was a reason it never worked out. A reason I haven’t had a relationship last more than a few weeks.”

“That reason being that you’re gay.”

“Yes, Casey. I’m glad to see you’ve been paying some attention.” 

“So, are you seeing anyone?”

“You mean a guy?”

“Well, given that you’re gay—” 

“No, not yet.”

“I see.”

“But that’s the other thing. You don’t have to worry about this getting out or anything and affecting the show. I’m gonna talk to my publicist—”

“I’m not worried about that, Danny. I know you’re smart.”

“Thank you. So are you.”

“But if you ever did want it to get out, I’d be behind you all the way. You know that.”

“I know,” Danny says, eyes fixed somewhere over Casey’s head. 

“You were right, though.”

“Right about what?”

“It isn’t a big deal.” 

“I told you,” Danny says, and looks back down at his notepad. Casey reaches out and grips his friend’s shoulder for a moment, feeling Danny relax under his hand.


End file.
